


Homer and Mindy have sex

by Homersmistress6



Category: cheating - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homersmistress6/pseuds/Homersmistress6
Summary: Homer and Mindy are on a business trip together alone she's wearing her provocative red dress with no bra or panties they hold hands going back to their hotelroom they are sharing they close the door they can't keep their hands off each other they are kissing passionately as he pulls her straps down he puts his hands on her soft round breasts caressing them as they continue to undress oh Homer that feels great he's kissing them they are beautiful she's very sexy he's kissing her neck they start laying on the bed he's on top of her plunging inside her she's extremely wet for him he's inside her without a condom they have wild passionate sex all night and all week they are in love his wife Marge has no clue that homers cheating and is going to make a baby with Mindy Simmons his sexy young redhead mistress28 years old busty blue eyes really hot homers finding out this week his young new mistress Mindy is pregnant with his baby Mindy wants to tell homers wife so that Marge will find out she's getting divorced this week she's in for a nasty surprise





	Homer and Mindy have sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homer simpson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Homer+simpson).



Marge answers the door after a knock she's in shock Mindy Simmons the secretary that works with Homer is at the door what are you doing here Mindy she asks I have to tell you something me and Homer are in love with each other and have been having an affair the whole time you've been married we've been having sex the whole business trip this month and I'm pregnant having your husbands baby we are so happy I came here to tell you he's divorcing you and here's the divorce papers oh yeah bye the way we are engaged he proposed Mindy shows her ring so long Marge happy being alone for you he's marrying me soon good bye she leaves to go back to Homer in the car they leave to go onto their new life together as a married couple


End file.
